This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the core is to provide investigators with a resource for imaging using state-of-the-art instrumentation. There are three sections to this core, histology lab, confocal imaging lab and the electron microscopy facility.The labs are under the direction of the core director who oversees the budget and utilization of the facilities. The primary role is to provde training and expertise on applications and techniques using available instrumentation within the three sections.